Loony for Lovegood
by Lordoftheringsfan621
Summary: Takes place in Harry's 7th Year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter starts having feelings for a certain Luna Lovegood and with each passing day realizes how truly special she is. It isn't until Harry thinks he's lost everything when he finally understands how truly Loony for Lovegood he is. Pretty fluffy, but there are fight scenes (it's Harry Potter, you have to have action and adventure)
1. Chapter 1

It was late when he got the letter. A slight tapping noise on his window woke Harry Potter from a deep, dreamless sleep. Groggily, he reached for his glasses and pushed them on this face. He grimaced when he remembered where he was. A murmur in the hallway startled him into grabbing the letter as quickly as he could. Just as his uncle Vernon opened the door and peered in suspiciously Harry dove under the covers.

"Why have you opened your window, boy?" Vernon demanded, his face contorting with anger.

"It was hot," Was Harry's immediate reply.

Vernon eyed his nephew once more before deciding to accept his answer. He grunted and shut the door.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and slowly un-crumpled the letter. The handwriting was delicate and elaborate, but simple at the same time. Harry grabbed a flashlight and scanned the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope I didn't wake you up when I sent you this in the middle of the night. I got your address from Ginny earlier today, because I felt like I had to write to you. How are you? Don't lie to me, harry, you can tell me the truth. You lost everyone you cared about; it seems, during the last two years. You tell everyone you're okay, but I know better. I just want you to know that it's okay to grieve. In fact, that's what I want you to do right now, at this moment (unless you are sleeping). Grieve. Just grieve. Let it all out. Because if you keep it all in it'll never get better. I want to help you, harry James Potter. I want to help you, and I'll keep trying until you let me._

_ Sweet dreams,_

_ Luna Lovegood_

Luna. The note was from Luna Lovegood. This was the first time she'd written him, but Harry found it to be extremely endearing. She had always been able to read him like an open book, and even now, outside of Hogwarts she knew exactly what was on his mind.

Instead of feeling creeped out by Luna's obvious insight towards others around her, Harry had always felt relieved when she pointed out the things he was hiding. It made them seem less terrible and easier to deal with when she was around. Harry thought of her understanding smile and felt a sort of joy bubbling up within the pit of his stomach; glad he had such a friend like Luna. She had woken up in the middle of the night just to write him a letter because she knew he was hurting.

Harry sighed and fell back on to his bed and looked up at the ceiling. The white paint seemed to swirl. Luna was right—he _was _feeling pretty depressed. In the past two years alone he had lost the only family member he'd ever had that actually cared about him, and an old mentor and friend. Not to mention the loss of his parents when he was a baby. There wasn't a day that passed when he didn't wish Voldemort had never taken them away from him.

A tear escaped his eye and began slipping down his cheek. He went to wipe it away then thought of what Luna said. For a long time he let the tears flow down his cheeks. Eventually he was forced to sit up because his nose got unbelievably stuffy and he could barely see anymore. But he still didn't wipe the tears away; he let them fall.

He let them fall despite the fact his glasses were clouding and even thought the collar of his shirt was becoming terribly damp. Instead, he took off his glasses and sniffed, feeling like a child again: small and vulnerable.

The first rays of sunshine were shining through his windows then the last of Harry's tears fell. He wiped his face and blew his nose before changing into his clothes to get ready for the day ahead of him. He checked the clock. He'd been crying for hours.

An owl flew in the window that Harry had never shut and dropped a letter in his lap. He opened it and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Now doesn't that feel better?_

_ Have a wonderful day!_

_ Luna Lovegood_

Harry smiled because Luna was right. He felt _much _better.

The week went by quickly. Every night Luna would write Harry telling him to grieve, and every night Harry did. Every morning he would write Luna back, telling her that he had cried and was feeling much better because of it.

By the end of the week, Harry was feeling significantly different. He felt better, _good _even. He hadn't felt good since…since before Dumbledore was killed. His cousin Dudley even noticed the change and threatened him more often, but Harry, who was used to Dudley, ignored him. Then, later on he would mourn the way his family treated him and mourn everything that made his life harder than it had to be.

Finally there came a day—Wednesday of the second week to be precise—when Harry couldn't cry any longer. His river had run dry at last. And Harry was happy. Well, happy enough, at least, that he started humming when preparing meals and looked forward to getting to Hogwarts even though he knew Voldemort would be looking for him harder than ever.

Three weeks after Luna's first letter, Ron and Hermione arrived to take Harry to the burrow, and then Hogwarts. Harry's uncle Vernon had already moved Aunt Petunia and Dudley out of the house because of reasons known only to himself. Harry had been left behind, not that he cared or anything.

He was thrilled when Ron and Hermione and a few others appeared on his doorstep.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked after hugging him tightly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. My Uncle just left, is all. Actually that's fine with me, if you get my drift." Hermione smiled at him and hugged him again. Then Harry turned to Ron and they shook hands. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Blimey mate, times are taking a change for the worse." Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I expect Voldemort to be worse than ever, this year," he said. From behind her brother, Ginny Weasley smiled shyly at Harry and he blushed. The year would not be pleasant with some things, but with others it deemed hopeful.

"I hope you haven't been _too _lonely," and airy, light voice said. There was only one person with a dreamy voice like that. Luna. She appeared beside Hermione, smiling sweetly at Harry, holding a copy of "The Quibbler" in her hands. Ron took a step forward.

"Don't know why, but she insisted on coming with us. Said she needed to make sure you're okay or whatever," he whispered.

"She's been helping me cope lately." Harry whispered back.

"Honestly you two. Anything you're saying in secret could may as well be said aloud because do you honestly think I'd blab around anything either of you two say?" Hermione demanded. Ron chuckled and turned a bright shade of red and Harry shrugged, catching Luna's eye.

"I'm really glad you're all here," he told them all sincerely. Hermione squeezed his shoulder fondly.

"We're glad too. Has Moody told you his plan yet?" she asked.

"No, what is it?"

"Harry, we're all going to disguise ourselves as you."

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"So you-know-who doesn't know which one of us to fire at. You'll be riding with Hagrid." Ron explained. Well that made sense.

After everyone transformed themselves to look like Harry (save for Hagrid and Moody), Harry boarded Hagrid's motorcycle and made sure Hedwig was securely fastened in her cage.

Along the way Death-Eaters attacked. Hagrid swerved to be out of their way and a wheel was blasted. Hagrid swung out of control and somehow Hedwig escaped from her cage.

"Hold on to 'yer hat, 'Arry!" Hagrid yelled. Harry yelled in response because just at that moment a Death-Eater came up from behind and blasted the rear of the motorcycle. Harry went flying. He briefly remembered his name behind called, but all his attention was on how nice it would have been if he'd had his broom with him.

He landed painfully in a pile of bushes, glad that he at least had his wand to cushion the fall; otherwise he might have broken a bone. In less than a moment he was back on his feet, alert and ready for anything.

There was a slight sound behind him—the sound of a twig snapping—and somebody giggled. It sounded like Bellatrix. Harry turned around and steadied himself, holding his wand out in front of him.

"Show yourself, you coward!" he yelled into the night. No response. Harry could hear his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he surveyed the area.

"Harry?"

He turned around and came face to face with…himself. The voice was Luna's, but the face was his. She was a perfect mirror image of himself.

"Oh…Harry, it's you," he said, regaining his wit. Luna/Harry nodded. She took a step closer and watched him with his eyes.

"Harry we must be careful. A Death-Eater is around here somewhere." Harry had to stifle a laugh. He could tell she was trying very hard to make her voice deeper than it usually was, but it came out strange, instead. It still sounded like Luna, just less dreamy. He doubted that _anything _could mask _her_ voice. But that was something he liked about her.

Suddenly an idea occurred to him.

"Yes, Harry, I agree." He spoke in the highest-pitched voice he could manage. Luna/Harry's eyes sparkled (or _something_) and she stopped walking towards him, but she did not laugh. Luna was very good at being serious.

"So, Potter, we meet again! Or are you the _real _Harry, I wonder?" A voice cackled. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry felt his blood boil within him.

"Fortunately I'm clever enough to realize that the true Potter is one of you because one of you was riding with Hagrid and had a snowy white owl in his possession." Bellatrix crooned. She licked her lips maliciously.

"So what'll it be? Ooh this is fun! Shall I pry it out of you by force, or will you simply come forward yourself, Potter!" she laughed and a shiver went down Harry's spine. He glared at her and she smiled. Her wand was pointed at Harry's chest and she raised it like she was about to zap him, but Harry was faster.

"ACCIO!" he cried. He didn't stay and wait for the results; instead he turned to Luna/Harry and ran over to her. Bellatrix screamed in frustration and a ball of fire whizzed over Harry's head.

"CRU—"

"SILENCIO!" Luna's sing-song voice rang out. Bellatrix was silenced for the time being but she had recognized that it was not Harry's voice. Her eyes flickered.

"Run," Harry whispered urgently to Luna. "Run!"

"Running away, are we?" a chill ran up Harry's spine when another Death-Eater approached them from the front.

"I always knew you didn't have it in you, Potter." It was Lucius Malfoy. Luna/Harry pointed her wand at him and Lucius sneered.

"Quick to defend your honor or quick to defend a friend?"

Suddenly Luna/Harry pointed her wand behind her.

"CONFUNDUS!"

Bellatrix yelped. While he was distracted, Harry threw an Expelliarmus spell at Lucius. Lucius deflected the spell, however, and charged at Harry while Luna/Harry and Bellatrix faced each other. And the battle began.

"INCENDO!"

"REDUCTO!"

"TARANTALLEGRA!"

Spells were thrown over and over again. Harry managed to dodge most of them, but received a scratch on the cheek and a bump on his head from a Stupefy spell.

Luna/Harry fared just about as well as he did. Bellatrix had always been sneaky and she snuck up from behind once or twice, but Luna was a clever girl. There was a reason she'd been sorted into Ravenclaw, after all.

Suddenly Luna/Harry screamed and Harry heard Bellatrix laugh. Harry turned to see Luna crumple to the ground. She no longer looked like harry, and that's what had made Bellatrix laugh. She turned on Harry then, her eyes alight with fire. She knew how to unmask the Harry in front of her. If only he wasn't the real Harry! Then he'd be left alone!

"STUPEFY!" He shouted. Lucius flew backwards at Harry's attack and all at once turned into black smoke. Harry went to do the same to Bellatrix but she had transformed as well. The thick smokes rushed at Harry and were gone as soon as they forced him to the ground.

It was silent. Harry lay breathing in the grass for a few moments before getting up to look for Luna.

Luna?!" he cried, "LUNA!"

"I'm here, Harry, I'm alright!" and she was. She was running towards him, looking relieved and dreamy and dizzy and dazed all at once. Harry didn't think twice, he simply gathered her in his arms and hugged her close.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"I should be asked you the same question. How'd you transform back into yourself?'

"I'm not sure. Bellatrix hit me with a spell I'm not familiar with and…well it hurt a little and my legs didn't work so I fell down. I'm sorry I didn't get up sooner."

"Luna, that's okay. I'm just glad you're safe."

They didn't talk for a while after that, just looked up at the stars thoughtfully. For some reason he couldn't explain, it felt right to Harry to be there, with Luna. He realized that he had an arm around her shoulder, but it felt good. Okay. Like it was somehow meant to be there.

Harry looked over at Luna. Her face was tilted upwards, and there was a look of awe in her face. Her eyes shined as though a fire had caught in them. Her lips were slightly parted in wonder and her skin seemed lighter than usual in the moonlight. Her long, wavy hair looked so thin and delicate in the dim lighting, and because it was so fair, looked silver. Silver golden hair. In that moment of serenity, all was calm; all was bright. Luna was silent and yet still Luna—still the same old, dreamy, strange Luna. And Harry thought she was beautiful. In that moment, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. No one compared to Luna. His Luna.

The more Harry stared, the more beautiful Luna became. Partly because she just was, and partly because he had begun thinking of all the reasons _why_ she was so special.

Her gently heart, for one. And her ability to help those around her in need. She even once told Hermione that she felt sorry for Voldemort because no one loved him but himself. Hermione had thought that idea to be odd and unreasonable, but it made Harry respect Luna all the more.

He liked her sensitive spirit, and sweet disposition. She was incredibly intelligent, but at the same time innocent. She had a wonderful soul and Harry liked the way she stood up for what she believed in, and was a fierce protector of the ones she cared about. She was Luna Lovegood and she was beautiful in far more ways than one.

"You're staring at me, Harry Potter." A soft voice broke Harry's train of thought. Luna turned her head to look at him and his heart quickened for reasons unknown to him. This was _Luna_. He didn't like her like _that_, did he?

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Luna whispered. She stared at him with her big, grey eyes, and Harry couldn't speak for a few seconds.

"Harry?"

"Oh, uh…just about…" he shook his head. "Tell me about a creature I haven't heard about yet." He watched as her eyes lit up and immediately felt better. Something warm tickled in his stomach.

"Sugarpuffs," Luna said. Harry laughed.

"What are Sugarpuffs," he asked, "a cereal? Luna giggled behind her hand.

"No, silly. Sugarpuffs are small little puffball-like creatures that spread good feelings and bring couples together." Her voice had gone soft. Why had her voice become soft?

"Harry, we should really start walking back to the Burrow," Luna suggested. "It's quite a ways away, yet, but I'm sure we'll make it before anyone gets too worried about you." She took his hand and squeezed it. Harry squeezed back, a blush creeping up his neck and to his ears. They began walking.

They didn't talk at first, but then Harry found himself spilling troubles and worries he thought about frequently, and he remembered to thank her for helping him mourn. While he spoke, Luna listened, nodding occasionally and squeezing Harry's hand when he thanked her. After a while, after Harry had stopped talking, she told him things that were going on in her life and her thoughts and ideas about the whole wizard war in general. Then she said something that Harry hadn't expected her to say.

"You're something amazing, harry." She told him. He stopped walking. The burrow was in sight at last. He couldn't say anything when he looked at Luna, but his face became beet red and his heart thumped wildly in his chest when Luna looked at him and smiled. Why was he suddenly feeling this way towards Luna?

"You're incredibly brave and kind, Harry. It's no wonder everyone wants to be around you. You care about people too, and you stick by your friends until the very end. You respect others' beliefs, yet aren't afraid to voice your own opinion. You're strong, harry. Stronger than you know. I am proud to be your friend and not because you're the "boy-who-lived", but because you truly are a hero. To me, at least."

Harry froze even more when Luna reached her hand out and oh-so-tenderly brushed a strand of hair from his face, revealing his scar.

"You are very handsome, Harry," she whispered. She was so close now he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"There's more than one girl out there who finds you attractive," she continued. She dropped his hand when she went on.

"Like Ginny, for example." Harry began breathing again when Luna took a step away from him, smiled gently, and began walking to the burrow. He watched her go for a long while before deciding to walk himself. He wished he could tell her just how beautiful and precious she was to _him._

When they arrived at the burrow, Molly Weasley embraced both harry and Luna before scolding them both for being tardy.

"You nearly gave everyone a heart attack!" She exclaimed. "And just look at Luna!" she fussed. Harry's head snapped to Luna, his focus all on her.

"Her hair's full of leaves! And just look at her clothes—she's muddied the lot of them!" Molly patted Luna's cheek and hugged her again. "You go upstairs now, love, and borrow something of Ginny's."

Upon hearing her name, Ginny snapped to attention and walked over to Luna. When she passed Harry she smiled, but this time Harry didn't blush, instead he felt incredibly guilty and a bit nervous. His eyes flitted to Luna's and Ginny went to lead her to her room, a look of sudden hurt passing across her face.

After the girls were gone, Ron and Harry had a long chat about their summers and school plans. Hermione joined the conversation after a little while and it turned into a heated debate over whether Voldemort was going to strike for Harry first, or the Ministry.

"He can't do anything to Harry until the Ministry's under his control," Hermione said.

"But he hates Harry! He'll be dead before the ministry's even a part of it!" Ron argued.

"I'm so glad you're both thinking ahead to my death, since apparently it's going to happen soon." Harry put in sarcastically. Before either of them could say anything he stood up and announced he was going to bed because he was tired. He was also wondering about Hedwig, and Luna. What did he feel about Luna? What did he feel about Ginny? And where was Hedwig?


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Bill and Fleur had a beautiful wedding at the Burrow. The preparations had taken days to finish, and during that time Harry had gotten to know both Luna and Ginny better. Luna, it seemed, was more interested in talking that anything else, while Ginny preferred other ways of communicating. That morning alone she'd kissed Harry twice, despite Harry's efforts to politely push her away without her guessing anything. It wasn't that he didn't like her kisses—in fact, he enjoyed them—but if it turned out that he didn't feel the way he thought he did about her, he didn't want to have to break her heart.

It had all come down to Luna. Certainly Harry felt _something _for her; he just still wasn't sure exactly what. Every time she caught his eye or touched him in some way his stomach erupted with butterflies and his palms got sweaty. Overall it was quite a different experience than when he was with Ginny. Ginny made him tingle; especially on his lips.

But today his questions didn't matter. Today was for Bill and Fleur only, and no one and nothing was going to ruin their moment. They were sadly mistaken.

"It seems so strange for them to be getting married now." Hermione commented, coming to stand beside harry.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Strange." He thought of Luna. A lot of people thought _she _was strange.

It happened so fast, Harry didn't have time to think. One moment everyone was smiling and laughing and dancing, and the next they were screaming. Death-Eaters were attacking!

"STUPEFY!"

"SILENCIO!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Harry could barely grasp what was going on, but the next thing he knew was Hermione, Ron, and Luna grabbing his arm and a slight tugging behind his navel. There was a whirlwind, a pop, and then…nothing. Harry opened his eyes.

They were no longer at the Burrow. They were in a forest. Hermione, Ron and Luna were all with him.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, incredulous. "I didn't realize you'd come as well."

Luna smiled and shrugged.

"I figured you were off to look for more Hocruxes."

Hermione and Harry shared a look. Ron was just plain angry.

"How'd you know about that?!" he demanded to know. Luna didn't respond.

"Alright listen, she's here now so it's okay," Harry said, preventing a fight from breaking out. "I guess she found about the Hocruxes somehow and we can't send her back anyway so she might as well join us."

"Bloody hell, what next!" Ron groaned.

"Don't worry, Ronald, my father won't worry much." Luna patted Ron's arm. He swatted it away.

"That's not what I'm upset about, Loony."

This made Harry angry. Hermione eyed him curiously when he pushed Ron angrily.

"Her name is Luna, Ron. LUNA. Not Loony. If you can't call her by her real name don't talk to her at all!"

"Harry! Ron! Pull yourselves together!" Hermione shouted. "We're here to look for Hocruxes, not to fight!"

"Hermione's absolutely right!" Luna said; she didn't seem at all phased by Ron or Harry's words. She did, however, look a bit perplexed by something. Her head was tilted a little and she was looking far off behind the golden trio at something no one else could see.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Hermione asked, looking where Luna was looking.

"Nargles," was Luna's reply. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron rolled his eyes.

"I thought those were the ones inside your brain." Harry said. Luna shook her head.

"Oh no, Harry. That's Wrackspurts you're getting confused with."

Ron burst out laughing and Hermione smiled. The adventure certainly wasn't going to be boring!

After they set up camp (which consisted of Hermione using a spell to create pretty much everything) the four friends made dinner and got ready for bed. They had decided to search more thoroughly for more Hocruxes the next morning. Ron and Harry took one bunk bed while Hermione and Luna occupied the other.

In the middle of the night Harry awoke from a nightmare involving Voldemort (no surprise there) and felt someone watching him. He turned on his side and looked over at Luna, thinking it was her, but she was sound asleep, tangled up in her blankets. Her blond hair spilled over the side of her mattress like a silver waterfall and her eyelids flickered. Harry wondered what _she _was dreaming about. Hopefully her dreams were better than his.

Hermione was asleep as well, her face was turned towards him and she was snuggled tightly in her blankets, which were almost covering her face. It was as if she were a giant cocoon. Harry waited then and soon heard Ron's gentle snoring. So no one else was awake but him. Who was watching him, then?

The next morning Harry was awoken by Hermione shaking him furiously.

"Harry, Luna's gone!" She cried nervously. Ron was already up and dressed and he was searching all around as if Luna would suddenly appear from out of nowhere, like usual.

Harry jumped from his bed and put his glasses on in shock. He looked at Luna's bed but it was neatly made. Luna wasn't there.

"Luna?" he breathed. Hermione ran out of the tent, followed closely by Ron. Harry couldn't move. A sudden weight had dropped on him, causing him to be immobile. She had been there, only last night! He had seen her…

"Luna!" He bolted and ran out of the tent, fearing the worst. He had felt someone, or something watching him last night…if only he'd told the rest of them!

"Luna!" Hermione yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Bloody hell I _knew _we should have sent her back!" Ron grumbled.

"Honestly Ronald. She's been nothing but helpful to all of us and not to mention extremely sweet, especially to you."

"But…blimey, Hermione, it's not that I don't like her, it's just that…well…I thought _we'd _be doing this alone." Ron gestured to himself, then to Hermione and Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued the search.

"Good morning," Luna stepped out from behind a tree. She was barefoot and had on a frilly pink smock with designs of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks on them, and blue capris. Harry found her very appealing.

"Luna! We were so worried about you!" Hermione rushed forward to hug the girl and Luna smiled. Deep down (or not too deep at all) Hermione really cared a lot about Luna Lovegood. They all did.

"Oh, I'm alright," Luna assured her. Harry went to give her a hug and she embraced him tightly. She smelled like lavender and banana coconut.

"I think we should go to the Ministry of Magic." Luna announced. "I think I know where the next Hocrux is."

"What! Where?!" Hermione said; now very excited. Even Ron looked hopeful.

"Professor Umbridge has it."

"Apparently my name is _what_ now?" Ron asked. Except he was no longer Ron. He, along with the others, had been transformed by a polyjuice potion to look like an employee in the Ministry of Magic. That was their ticket in.

"Carl," Hermione told him. "And we have to remember that Luna is Laura, Harry is Dean, and I'm…" she checked her nametag, "Maude. Don't call each other by our real names." She warned. Harry nodded. He felt strange in a business suit, and when he touched his usually clean-shaven face there was bristly stubble there. Ron also had a full beard and mustache. Luckily, though, he was still a redhead. The woman—Maude—that Hermione resembled was stern-looking and just a tad overweight. Her auburn hair was pulled in a tight bun. Harry really hoped he could remember all their names, including his.

"Come Harry, we must now dawdle." Luna, no _Laura_, said, pulling him by the arm. She had jet black hair and too much make-up on her face. Harry was just glad Luna still sounded like herself behind the costume. He'd hate it if she suddenly transformed her appearance. He'd hate it if any of them did. They were perfect friends just the way they normally were.

It was easy to get past security this time. Too easy. When inside, the foursome began to go their separate ways. Hermione boarded an elevator destined for the third floor. She was going to scout out Cornelius Fudge, but had to find him first. While she was on the elevator an elderly woman began speaking to her.

"Oh, Maude! How nice to see you!" Hermione forced a smile on Maude's face.

"Oh…hello."

"How's Ralph?"

"Ralph? Oh, he's….he's dead."

The woman's mouth dropped open when the doors did. She gasped and put a hand to her heart.

"Oh, Maude! I'm so sorry to hear that, he was such a-"

"Excuse me, this is my stop," and Hermione pushed past her and out of the elevator.

Ron had similar luck. He was also on the lookout for Fudge, but he had chosen to go alone for once. Thankfully no one stopped to talk to him, but he did manage to wave to approximately thirty-two people along the way to Carl's office.

Harry and Luna (rather Dean and Laura) had decided to go together to look for Umbridge. They had heard she was judging a trial there and were on their way to the courtroom. Luckily since harry had a trial there once before in his fifth year he remembered where it was and they found the room easily.

"Laura, is that you?" Luna stopped and Harry turned around with her.

"And Dean! How good to see you!" A short, pudgy man was walking towards them. He grabbed Laura (who was really actually Luna) close and kissed her. Luna was indeed very shocked because she had never been kissed before and never thought she would be by a complete stranger.

Harry felt a burning jealousy rice within him and he pushed the man down before he knew what he was doing, and pushed Luna behind him. The man looked up at him, highly confused and a bit irritated.

"Harry, you shouldn't have done that," Luna/Laura warned. Harry realized suddenly that she was right. He blushed furiously and knelt to help the man up.

"So sorry, old chap. Must have been something I ate." He lied. Why had he done that? His stomach was still queasy from seeing Luna in the hands of another man. Even if she _did _look like someone different, she was still his Luna. No, not _his _Luna, he reminded himself. Just plain Luna.

"I'm afraid we're late for something, dear." Luna told the man.

"What's wrong with your voice?" the man asked, arching an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh, I've had a cold for a while…."

"Goodbye," Harry finished for her. And with that, he took Luna's hand and ran all the way to the courtroom.

"You're acting very strange." Luna said. "It's as if you're being infested by Wrackspurts _and _Piggles!"

"What are Piggles?" Harry asked, in between gasping for breath. They were just outside the courtroom and he could hear Umbridge's squeaky voice behind that large, black doors.

"Piggles are tiny flying unicorns that are similar to Wrackspurts except that they cause intense emotion and provoke the host into doing something he wouldn't normally do." Luna explained. For some reason it was harder to take her seriously when she didn't look like Luna.

"Harry Potter, are you even listening to me?" Luna/Laura placed a hand on Harry's—no, _Dean's_ arm. That did it for him. In an instant, Harry had opened the door to the courtroom and marched right in. his face was aflame and he knew that he could no longer deny his intense feelings for Luna Lovegood.

"And who might you be?" Umbridge asked, angry that everything was _not _going her way today.

"My parents are dead and so is your mother…" Harry was saying. Umbridge shook her head.

"You crazy git. Get out of here before I call bloody security!" Umbridge yelled rusiourly. Harry looked up and remembered where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. Thankfully Luna had enough brains for the both of them.

"Fudge sent us," she said. Umbridge turned and locked her beady eyes on Luna.

"He wants to see you know, it's extremely important."

"Then why hasn't he come himself? I won't see him if he isn't here to be seen!" Umbridge smoothed down her pink cardigan and tried to continue the trial, but something was bothering her. She looked back at who she thought to be two loyal servants to the Ministry and squinted her eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked the woman.

"Laura,"

"Laura what?"  
"Laura Wilderman." Luna was clever. Harry felt a surge of pride, and once again recognized his feelings for Luna. This was Luna, for Pete's sake! Why was he feeling this way towards her? Wasn't Ginny supposed to be the one he…?

"Your name!" Umbridge was slowly creeping closer to the two of them.

"Ha—I mean Dean. Dean Wilde…er…child?"

"Are you married to Miss Wilderman?"

"Er..no. I'm sorry, my name is actually Dean Banks, I just got confused. Sorry!" Umbridge was even closer now, and wasn't backing down. The trial could wait. She recognized the voices of both people in front of her, she just couldn't figure out where she knew them from.

"Well which was is it? Wilderchild or Banks? You're lying! Tell me the truth! Who are you?!"

"Mr. Banks hasn't had his medicine today," A dreamy voice said. Umbridge turned her attention to Laura.

"His meds?" She was close enough Harry could see the pendant around her neck. If only he could reach out and grab it without being noticed.

"Yes. You see, Mr. Banks has a rare case of Amnesia. He only forgets who he is sometimes."

While Luna was distracting her, Harry moved up to Umbridge and suddenly reached up and grabbed the necklace around her neck and ripped it off. Umbridge screamed and reached for him, but Harry and already left; Luna at his side.

"Oy! Lena…I mean Laura! Dirk!" It was Ron. He was running towards them, but his face was beginning to melt. The polyjuice potion had begun to wear off! Soon all four of the companions would be exposed!

"Ron! I mean Carl, your face!" Harry pointed out.

"I know, yours too!"

"Get them! They're thieves and have betrayed the Ministry!" Umbridge.

"We have to go, now!" Harry told Ron. "Where's 'Mione?'

"I'm here," an out-of-breath Maude said from behind them. Her face was changing and Harry could tell just enough who she was.

"Run!" he yelled. They ran. Security was right behind them as well as Umbridge and a few others from the jury.

"STOP! Stop them at once, I command you!" Umbridge screamed. Ahead of him, Luna rounded a corner and he followed. But as he did so Umbridge managed to get a good look at his face. He flinched when she shouted his name in fury and shock. He ran faster.

"Harry come on!" Hermione hustled. The friends made a dash for the floo powder exits. Ron was the first one to disappear into a brilliant green flame. Hermione and Luna were next. Just as Luna disappeared she yelled Harry's name and he decided to take that as a good omen. He reached the fireplace just as someone grabbed hold of his shirt. He really hoped he'd end up in the same place the rest of them had.

When the smoke cleared, Harry took out his wand and zapped the goblin that had attached itself to his leg, and started looking for his friends, trying to stay as far away from the goblin as possible. He hadn't realized that goblins worked at the Ministry.

"Harry, over here!" It was Ron! Harry ran over to his voice and was pulled down by Hermione into the bushes.

"Stay quiet!" She hissed. Harry waited and watched when Hermione poked her head out of the bushes to make sure the coast was clear. Fife minutes later she gave the signal and they all tumbled out of the bushes. Harry immediately sought out Luna, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where's—"

"She's fine. She didn't want to hide in the same place because there were too many 'blimbering humpdiddies' or whatever. She's over in that tree over there," Ron said, pointing. Luna emerged from underneath her tree, her hair in a disarray and a streak of dirt across her face. She skipped over to Harry.

"Thanks for distracting Umbridge while I, erm, grabbed the Hocrux." He thanked her. Luna smiled.

"You're very welcome, Harry. All I did was make up a plausible-sounding problem that you could have had and went on from there."

"But Luna," harry said, trying his hardest not to laugh, "Amnesia is a real thing."  
"Is it? I never would have guessed."

Harry threw back his head and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was evening. There was a fire going around another elaborate tent Hermione had made. Ron was listening to the news on a tiny radio, listening for news of his family. Harry really hoped Ginny was safe; he was beginning to worry about her. He looked over at Luna, feeling guilty again. She and Hermione were bent over a collapsible table studying the Hocrux. Hermione was starting to really get along with Harry, and that pleased him immensely.

He wished he could tell her. He could tell Luna everything except his feelings for her. He still wasn't sure exactly what he thought about her yet, anyway. He needed to figure things out before talking to her. Ginny was always there in the back of his mind. He still felt something for her, too, although he was no longer sure he liked her as much as he thought he had.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked. She was looking over at him with concerned brown eyes. Harry shrugged but didn't say anything. He wished Luna would look up at him too, but she was still fully engrossed in the Hocrux. Hermione couldn't understand why he was staring at Luna so intently, but then a thought occurred to her.

A memory of Harry at the burrow laughing with Luna, flashed in Hermione's mind. Soon after the two of them had gone for a two-hour walk, and when they got back Luna's cheeks were flushed with happiness and Harry had a look on his face like he'd won the lottery. Then Hermione remembered when they were in the Ministry of Magic and Luna was quick to volunteer to go with Harry to find Umbridge. After they had escaped the Ministry Harry had been so worried about Luna when she wasn't with them in the bushes, and was obviously very relieved when she appeared from her hiding place in the tree. Even now he was looking at her with a strange sort of…_longing_ look. Why hadn't she realized it before? It was so _obvious_! It was plain to anyone that Harry Potter had a crush on Luna Lovegood.

"Harry do you need to talk?" Hermione asked, trying to give him a noticeable hint to let him know that she knew and wanted to help if he let her. He didn't seem to catch her drift.

"Harry?"

"Could you keep it down, 'Mione, I'm trying to hear the radio. Reception's really bad here." Ron spoke up from his chair. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We need to destroy it." Luna said, looking up suddenly.

"Yes, but how?" Hermione inquired.

"I'm not quite sure, but we have to try. In fact, let's try now!"

"But what if something awful happens?"

"Then that's just a chance we'll have to take. Besides, something awful has already happened. That's why we're looking for Hocruxes to destroy in the first place."

No one could argue with that, so Ron turned off the radio and they all marched outside, determined and ready to destroy the Hocrux. They all agreed Harry should go first, since he was the own who initially found the Hocrux (even though he argued that it was Luna who go first). But Luna had no desire to be first, so Harry stepped forward and pointed his wand at the pendant.

"REDUCTO!" The necklace was thrown several feet away, but other than that it was fine. Hermione tried next (since she probably knew more spells than any of them there.

"RELASHIO!" An explosion with lots of smoke created charred grass _around _the jewel but it was not even close to being destroyed. It didn't even have a dent.

"STUPEFY!" Ron tried and failed.

"SCRUGE!" Luna tried and failed as well.

"Maybe we should try doing a spell together?" Harry proposed. They tried throwing the same spell together, than different spells together. It was all in vain and of no use, for nothing seemed to work. It was useless to try.

"Well this is just great," Ron complained. "We're _never _going to get out of it! Might as well fight Voldemort single-handedly than try to find and destroy the impossible!"

"Oh, Ronald, honestly. At least _try _to be a little optimistic." Hermione said. She rolled her eyes and Ron put the Hocrux around his neck "for safe-keeping" he explained.

"Harry we need to talk." Hermione said. She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into a corner.

"Not now, 'Mione. I was in the middle of a conversation with Luna about Blooming Mites!" Hermione giggled, unable to contain herself any longer.

"Honestly Harry? It's a wonder Luna doesn't know you fancy her with all the attention you give her."

Harry turned pink all the way from his neck to his ears.

"I don't fancy her," he mumbled, almost inaudibly. Hermione slugged his arm.

"Sure you don't, Harry. But you know that's okay. Luna's such an incredibly sweet girl who deserves to be loved by a boy like you. And you two are actually really compatible. I'm surprised I've never thought about it before…" Hermione was rambling now, but because Harry cared, he stayed to listen.

"You should really let her know you fancy her, Harry, because honestly? it's Luna. Even if she doesn't feel the same way back she'll make sure you know in a sweet, gentle way. She's _Luna _for heaven's sake! She won't be offended, in fact she might even be thrilled! I'm sure no one's liked her ever before, so it'll make her happy!" Hermione's eyes were sparkling now and Harry began to feel uneasy. He decided to cut in.

"I might do that, Hermione. Thanks. But, er…do you think maybe you'll wait until I tell Luna before you tell her?" he asked. Hermione was a great friend and was usually great at keeping secret, but he never knew what girls talked about and sometimes she liked to play match-maker. Harry wasn't sure how Luna would react to that.

"Oh, of course, Harry." Hermione promised sincerely. "Now go back to whatever you were doing before."

Harry smiled. With friends like the ones he had, who could ask for anymore? He went back over to Luna, who was waiting patiently for him. She was sitting on her bed swinging her legs over the side, and trying to make conversation with Ron. But as soon as Harry walked up she squealed with delight. He rather liked the way she squealed.

"Oh, Harry good, you're back! Ron was just telling me about the news! It's quite ordinary, to tell you the truth. It would be much more interesting if they talked about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks or Lamborghinis."

Harry was dumbstruck. Ron burst out laughing.

"Lamborghinis?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Ron snorted in an attempt to stop laughing.

"Oh yes, Harry. Supposedly they're muggle vehicles or something like that. They sound very peculiar to me."

"Ah," Harry sat down next to her and Luna urged Hermione to join them.

"After all," she explained, "no one should be alone out here in the woods where it is usually so lonely."

"If Ginny were here it'd be less lonely." Ron piped up. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry's heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Hermione glared at Ron and Luna looked intrigued.

"What do you mean, Ron?" She asked. Harry wanted to crawl under a bed and grovel. All the excitement from only moments before had disappeared.

"Oh, Harry's got a major crush on Ginny. I'm surprised you hadn't figured that out yet."

Luna's smile was replaced by an instant frown.

"I see," she said softly. The conversation trailed off after that, and Ron seemed to realize he'd made a fumble and tried to make it right again. Unfortunately both Luna and Harry looked terribly somber and Hermione was so upset with Ron it was hard not to scold him.

"Really Ron, that was _completely _unnecessary. Don't you know how worried for Ginny we all are? Perhaps you should have thought about it before teasing Harry and making him nervous."

Suddenly Ron sat up, an unnatural glint of anger in his eyes. He slammed his palm on the table and it shook so violently Harry was sure it'd collapse.

"SHUT UP, HERMIONE!" he yelled. His face was getting incredibly red. Hermione was too shocked to say or do anything in return.

"Maybe _you're _the one who needs to think before accusing everybody else!" he spat on the floor and turned to Luna.

"And what on earth are _you _crying for, you loony git? Ginny's not even your friend! Why are you even here?!"

Harry stood up. "_Don't _talk to them that way, Ron!" he balled his hands into fists.

"Who do you think you are, telling me what to do? Why should I listen to you?! You're the whole reason behind this whole bloody war in the first place!"

"RON!" Hermione screamed, finding her voice. Ron stepped back, clearly startled.

"Ron, give us the Hocrux. I don't think you should be handling that since you handle other things so nicely." Hermione held out her hand for the amulet.

And that was only the beginning of their problems.

Hermione wore the Hocrux after Ron's explosion, and though Ron apologized multiple times over, both Harry and Hermione were still quite shaken after his harsh words. In fact, Harry thought that Luna was the only one of them who truly forgave him for everything at once.

"We've had a very stressful few days. It's no wonder you're on edge, Ron." She's said. Harry had admired her all the more and Hermione noted, with a smile, that he beamed when Luna hugged Ron happily.

Hermione began feeling irritated when Ron blasted the radio the next morning. She awoke to the news of war and those who were lost. She woke up very annoyed with Ron and in the process of lecturing him sternly she woke up the other two from a dreamless sleep.

When Harry stumbled out of bed Hermione frowned when he ran a hand through his unruly hair. Why didn't he comb it? Why was he so ignorant?! Suddenly Hermione felt very _very_ agitated. Angry, even. And if she were thinking clearly she'd realize that she was upset over nothing.

"Honestly, Harry. Must you _always _look so disheveled?! Take a bath!"

Ron looked at Hermione with raised eyebrows and burst out laughing. Harry shared a look with his best friend and couldn't help but laugh as well. And in that moment, all was forgiven.

Hermione was not amused.

"I don't see the humor in anything I just said." She screeched. "I hate you! I hate both of you!"

Harry and Ron only laughed harder. Luna, however, sensed a problem. She looked at Hermione's beet-red face and saw how her hand grasped the Hocrux at her neck suddenly, as if it were her only lifeline. Luna thought it was strange, and she wondered why on earth Hermione would be acting this way. She could think of none so she decided that some_thing_ was causing Hermione to become frustrated: The Hocrux. Why else would both Ron and Hermione erupt in anger? Why else would they shout hateful words at each other when normally they were so patient.

"Hermione," She took a step forward.

"WHAT?" Hermione's voice was cold; her eyes full of fire. Luna held out a hand calmly.

"May I have the Hocrux, please? It's causing trouble again."

Hermione glared at Luna and felt a terrible comment bubbling up in her mouth, but she didn't say anything. She kept her mouth clamped tightly shut and gave up the Hocrux.

There was an immediate effect. Harry and Ron had stopped laughing in time to see Hermione give Luna the necklace and to see the relieved expression on her face.

"The Hocrux!" she cried, "IT…it made me…" she stopped and looked over at Ron and Harry sadly.

"That was funny…" Ron began with a smirk. Harry finished the thought.

"No harm done. Besides, my hair _is _pretty messy." He winked at Luna and she shrugged. For some reason that gave him a horrible feeling in his stomach. Last night's events might have been forgiven, but they were not forgotten.

It was Harry's turn to wear the Hocrux. He could feel its weight on his chest both physically and emotionally. He didn't understand how such a thing could have so much power over his emotions. No wonder Professor Umbridge was so terrible. At least he could hope that they had helped her with her anger problems. Even now Harry felt tense and provoked, and there wasn't even anyone around to be angry with.

"He was outside taking watch, shuddering in the wind and jumping at even the slightest sound. He'd been awake now for a few hours, having taken over after Hermione, who was now sleeping soundly. It was Luna's turn next, and little did Harry know she had woken up.

Luna put her fur boots and Hermione's coat on (because she didn't have a warm enough jacket of her own) and stepped out of the tent. She saw Harry sitting underneath a nearby tree and walked over to him.

"Harry, it's my turn—"

"Who's there?!" Harry jumped up, his eyes scanning his surroundings. Luna waved.

"Sorry, Harry. It's my turn to keep watch." Luna said dreamily. Harry couldn't help it—he strode over to Luna and shook her violently.

_No,_ he thought, _stop, stop, don't! This is Luna. She's your friend. Don't harry, she didn't do anything!  
_"You stupid—" Harry shook her harder and watched as Luna's eyes grew bigger.

_No!_

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?! I would've killed you, Luna!"

Luna looked at Harry and something in her expression changed. Harry frowned and took his hands off her, trying to reason with himself.

"Let me wear the Hocrux, Harry. Let me take the burden." She reached for the necklace but Harry slapped her hand away.

_No, no, no!_

"Get your hands off me." he snarled.

_No!_

He watched Luna's mouth fall. He watched as a hurt expression flickered on her face for the briefest of moments.

_No! It isn't you! Give her the Hocrux!_

Harry flinched his fists when Luna reached for the necklace again. She was so brave; so strong…

"You should have never come with us. You ruin everything! You're insane!" he shouted.

_No, no, no!_

It happened so fast, Harry barely had time to process what had happened. He had stretched out his hands and pushed Luna as hard as he could. She fell back into a tree and her breath came in little surprised gasps. Harry looked at her in horror. His Luna.

What had he done?

"Harry, Luna?" It was Hermione. She looked at Harry—at his horrified, disgusted look on his face. She looked at Luna—at her crushed expression; as she faced the tree and tried to steady her breathing. She had never seen Luna so vulnerable before. And she had never seen Harry so upset with himself.

Harry threw the Hocrux on the ground and ran into the tent without looking back. His face was streaked with dirt and tears and Hermione could almost feel his heaving, wracking sobs as he ran past her. She had seen him cry before, but not like that.

"Luna, are you okay?" Hermione placed a hand on the blond girl's shoulder. Luna shivered.

"Thank you, Hermione. I'm…fine." She said. Her lower lip quivered and for the first time in her life, Hermione knew that Luna Lovegood was lying. How many times before had she lied about her feelings, Hermione wondered. How many times had she told people that she as fine? How had she managed to find the strength to go on at times? This poor, lonely, sweet girl. Hermione had never felt more ashamed of herself.

"I'm Fine, Hermione. Really. I appreciate your concern." Luna said, more clearly this time. She picked up the necklace, slipped it over her head, and gave Hermione the tightest hug she had ever given anyone.

The next morning Luna was gone. On the table were the Hocrux, and a note, handwritten from Luna.

_Dear Ronald, Hermione, and Harry,_

_I am sorry that I intruded on your heroic quest. I had so much fun with you, I really did, but I've gone back home to be with my father. Do not blame yourselves for anything. You were not the cause. I love all of you, my friends. See you as soon as I can!_

_ Good luck,_

_ Luna Lovegood_

_P.S: Ron, I drove away the Nargles that were hanging around your bunk away and I made sure nothing was stolen. Next time I see you please tell me all you know about Quidditch. You do love it so. _

_P.P.S: Hermione, thank you for being my friend. You helped me realize that my feelings are not something to be kept secret. I made sure to return your cloak and made sure it wasn't infested with Bumbering Fufflebees._

_P.P.P.S: Harry Potter, stop thinking that this is all your fault this instant! This is not about you, I'm afraid. My father sent me a message via owl informing me to return home at once. I forgive you, Harry. All is forgotten. Now you need to forgive yourself. Try to keep away from Wrackspurts! XOXO_

_ Luna Lovegood_

No one spoke for a long time after Hermione read the letter aloud. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"How'd her father find her with his howl? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Hermione smiled.

"The Lovegoods are clever, Ron." Ron agreed. He couldn't believe Luna was really gone. He wished he could take all the hurtful words and thought he'd ever had about Luna back, but it was already too late. He was just glad she was safe. Luna Lovegood might be strange, but she was his friend, and friends look out for each other.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed. Luna was the strongest, sweetest, most insightful girl she knew, and she was glad she had entered their lives. A life without Luna Lovegood inserted in it somewhere just didn't make sense! Even in dull times she kept a smile on her face and a perky hop to her step. Luna was a small wonder, thought Hermione. And a treasured friend.

All Harry could think about for the next few days was Luna. Her last words to him haunted him. _Forgive yourself _she had told him. But how could he? Of course he knew that everyone made mistakes but the pain he had caused Luna weighed on his shoulders. He felt so guilty. He also thought about what Luna had written after her message to him: _XOXO_. Kisses and hugs. Was it endearment? Was it simply a way of closing? Did she mean nothing by it? Was it directed to just him, or all of them? She'd never written it before so why now? Had something changed? If so, what?

Harry felt bad that Ginny had never entered his mind once. But then it was because he didn't love her, he decided. He wasn't sure he loved Luna either, but he was sure now that he definitely liked her much more than a friend. She was sweet, bubbly, brave, strong (in far more ways than one), intelligent, lovely, kind, bold, unafraid to speak her beliefs, independent, beautiful, creative, happy, innocent, witty, utterly adorable…

Who knew, maybe he _did _love her.


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Months Later**

Many things happened after Luna left them. Ron became angry with the Hocrux and eventually left as well, leaving Hermione and Harry to find the Hocruxes by themselves. They had managed to enter Gringotts and find another Hocrux in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, and had traveled to a village where Harry's parents were buried. There they met Nagini, and also an old friend of Dumbledore's. They had even managed to travel back to Hogwarts for a time. Now they were stuck. They didn't know where to go and what to do next.

Harry did a lot of thinking about Ginny and Luna, and also about Lord Voldemort. He wished Luna was there to tell him her opinions. She had a lot of insight on things like that.

That night Ron returned and Harry retrieved the Sword of Gryffindor. Hermione suddenly had a thought about the Deathly Hallows. Lord Voldemort was trying to be the most powerful wizard in the world. She didn't, however, know exactly the full story of the Deathly Hallows.

"But I know someone who does," she said, smiling knowingly at Harry. "Xenophilious Lovegood.

Harry could hardly wait to see Luna again. His stomach was full of butterflies and caterpillars and his palms were getting quite sweaty. When her father opened the door he flushed a bright red and didn't even notice how troubled and nervous the man was.

As the three friends followed him inside, Ron was the first to speak.

"Sir, where's Luna?" He asked. Harry snapped back to reality. Ron was right—wouldn't Luna have been there to greet them already? Xenophilious twitched.

"Ah, well…Luna…Luna will be here soon. She's out looking for, ah, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

And with that, Xenophilious dropped the subject and focused his attention on other things. Neither Harry nor Hermione were convinced with his explanation. Ron, on the other hand went along with it, but he too thought it very odd that she wasn't there now.

Harry continued to worry throughout Xenophilious' story about the three brothers, and didn't fully pay attention when he showed them the pendant around his neck of the three powerful objects. Suddenly it hit him. _Luna wasn't there._

"Sir," he said, interrupting. They all looked over at him. Xenophilious looked even more nervous.

"Yes?" he asked, and then hesitated. Harry continued, looking at Ron and Hermione for support.

"Luna isn't here, is she sir. Where is she?" A growing concern rose in his chest and turned to stone when Xenephilious backed up against the door and took out his wand with shaky hands.

"They took her. They took my Luna!"

"Who took her?" Ron demanded.

"Death Eaters! I promised them…I have to…I'm so sorry!" Suddenly Xenophilious pointed his wand at Harry and shot a spell. Harry pulled out his own wand after easily dodging the attack and saw that his friends had done the same.

"Harry, Death Eaters!" Hermione cried. Black whirls of smoke were circling the house and every once in a while smashed into the house.

"No, no, you said you'd leave my house alone!" Xenophilious cried. Harry pushed him to the side and flung open the door.

"Come on!" he yelled to his friends. The three teens ran into the woods, trying to outrun the Death Eaters, but it was no use. At the last minute Hermione threw a spell to disfigure Harry's face. He hardly cared when the Death Eaters captured him. He had a new quest of his own: find Luna.

When Harry entered the Malfoy Manor the first thing he noticed were the screams and someone shouting: "Talk! Talk, you little brat or I'll kill you this time! Where is Harry Potter?"

Harry stopped, a shiver traveling down his spine. Beside him, Ron and Hermione grabbed each other's hands, suddenly gripped with emotion. Bellatrix giggled from behind them.

"Poor little lovebirds! Poor little-little POTTER!" she screeched. In the next room things went quiet. Harry wondered who it was for a brief second before Luna's voice, loud and clear, rang in his ears.

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" Her voice was frantic and even higher than usual. And even though Harry couldn't see her, he could sense her pain and desperation; her fear. He didn't think twice. He ran from the Death Eater's grip and burst into the next room.

"EXPELLIOMUS!" he yelled. The man bending over Luna yelped and was shot into a bedpost, then stood up to face his opponent. Harry wished Luna would take the chance to crawl away to safety, but she didn't. She just lay there.

"Harry! NO!" Hermione screamed. Bellatrix had pinned her to the floor and Ron was reaching for her, but was being held back by a Death Eater.

"Hermione!" he cried. Harry pointed his wand at Bellatrix.

"Harry, behind you!" someone yelled, then everything in Harry's world went black.

"Harry?" Harry groaned and opened his eyes. Ron was standing over him.

"At least your face is back to normal."

"Luna…" Harry sat up, jolting awake. A wave of nausea hit him and Ron patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"Hermione's still up there," Ron's voice cracked. "They got her, Harry. I love her, you know." He looked down and blinked angry tears from his eyes. Harry gave him a brotherly hug.

"I know, Ron. I know."

"Harry? Ron?" a dreamy voice asked. Harry's blood turned to ice and his face burst into flames. Already he could feel his hand becoming clammy with sweat. It took all his willpower not to shove Ron aside and run to Luna.

A scream from above jolted Harry from his thoughts. Ron groaned and went to hit the bars that were confining them in their prison. Harry closed his eyes, wishing he could block Hermione's cries from his ears.

To distract himself, he turned his attention to Luna once again. The delicate blond was sitting propped up against a ceiling beam, her face streaked with dirt and blood and tears; her clothes were dotted with blood. Her chest was heaving quickly up and down, up and down, as she struggled to regain her breath and sense of calm. Harry's heart lurched and he went to her and gathered her in his arms in a tight embrace. She smelled just the tiniest bit like lilacs. Harry stroked her hair and inhaled. He didn't want to let go of her ever again.

"Oh, Harry…" Luna whispered against him.

"Luna, I'm so so sorry-" Luna stopped him with a shake of her head and looked up at him.

"I know, Harry. I forgive you." She smiled and buried her face in his chest one more time before gently pushing away and standing up. Harry went to help her, but she assured him that she was fine.

"Only a bit shaken up," she told him.

In the room upstairs, Hermione screamed again. Luna frowned and pushed a stray hair from her face away and went over to Ron.

"We'll help her Ron. She'll be okay."

"Thanks, Luna." Ron smiled at the girl he felt so comfortable around now, and felt like he could tell her anything.

"I hope you're alright?" he said instead.

"Oh yes. Thankfully this room is infested with the rear Jumping Willoby. I can feel them helping me heal my wounds already. Or maybe that's just Harry. He always makes me feel safe."

Harry blushed and wanted to say something witty, but Ron beat him to it.

"Yes, don't we all?" He rolled his eyes and ignored Harry's glare. Harry took Luna's hand in his and before he could stop himself, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Ron's eyes grew to the size of galleons, but he didn't say anything. Just gave Harry a "look".

Luna didn't say anything either, but her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. Both Harry and Ron were surprised—they'd never seen Luna Lovegood blush before.

Hermione screamed again and Ron clenched his fists. Before he could change his mind he whipped out his wand and prepared to blow the door down. Luna squeezed Harry's hand and shook her head sadly.

"It doesn't work, Ron. It's warded against spells, I think. I've already tried. "

Ron yelled again and hit the bars in frustration. Harry tried thinking up a plan to rescue Hermione, but being so close to Luna jumbled his thoughts.

"Can Dobby help Harry Potter?" Harry whirled around.

"Dobby!" he exclaimed happily. The house-elf snapped his fingers and the bars slowly disappeared. Harry felt like hugging Dobby.

"Dobby, you're bloody brilliant!" he said. Ron was already half-way up the stairs.

"Wait, Ron." Ron stopped. Harry looked at Dobby sternly and replaced his hand in Luna's with Dobby's.

"Take her home to her father, Xenophilious Lovegood. Keep her safe, Dobby."

"Yes, Master Potter." The elf started to snap his fingers but Luna stopped him and stepped quickly to Harry and placed her lips next to his ear.

"Be safe," She told him. "And look out for Piggles—I wouldn't want you doing anything incredibly rash." Harry savored the warmth of her breath on his cheek and drew strength from her courage. Then Luna kissed his cheek softly and took Dobby's hand.

When Harry and Ron got upstairs in Malfoy manor, Hermione ran to them, her cheeks streaked with tears. A very faint outline of bloodquil seared her arm spelling the words: "Mudblood". Harry's fear for his friend turned to disgust. He pointed his wand at Bellatrix. She giggled like a maniac. Ron took Hermione in his arms and stood protectively in front of her.

"Give it up, Potter, you've lost. I've won. And the Dark Lord will be here any second." Lucius Malfoy sneered. He raised his wand.

"INCENDO!"

"CONFUNDUS!"

"ACCIO!"

Harry was thrown backwards and Ron and Hermione ran shrieking at the Death Eaters.

"TARANTALLEGRA!" Bellatrix screeched.

"SILENCIO!"

"EXPELLIOMUS!" Lucius was thrown to the ground. Bellatrix pulled out a dagger just as Dobby appeared out of thin air.

"STUPEFY!" Lucius screamed. Another Death Eater joined the attack.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione grabbed her best friends and pulled them to Dobby. He snapped his fingers when Bellatrix threw the dagger and the four disappeared from sight.

Harry landed painfully on his side along with Ron and Hermione. Dobby was nowhere in sight and Harry supposed he had other business to attend to. He hugged Ron and Hermione who were embracing one another, and let his mind wander back to Luna.

He missed her warm smile, her encouraging words, the feeling of his soft hand in his own. He longed to hold her once more in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He ached to tell her how much she really meant to him. He wanted her to know that she was precious, special, and beautiful, and that he thought he loved her. He needed her to know how she made him feel—how his insides turned to mush and how his heart beat wildly in his chest and his face grew hot and his hands became sweaty.

"Harry Potter…" a faint voice interrupted his heated thoughts and brought him back the present. He flushed when Hermione winked at him, but as soon as he turned around the good feelings left and all the blood drained from his face.

"Dobby stood on the sand looking over at him with wide eyes. A dagger was sticking out of his stomach. He fell over and Harry ran to him, a terrible feeling washing over him.

"No, Dobby! Dobby stay with me!" Harry scooped the elf into his arms and cradled him like a baby. Dobby smiled weakly; already the light in his eyes was dimming.

"Dobby loves Harry Potter." He whispered. Harry choked back a sob.

"Harry Potter loves Dobby " he cried, the tears now flowing freely. Dobby turned his gaze upward.

"Dobby is a free elf, now…" his voice thinned into nothing and Harry buried his face in Dobby's bloody shirt and clung to him. Why, oh why did it have to be Dobby?!

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry sadly, hurting with him. Hermione cried into Ron's shirt and he held her, trying his very best to be strong for the both of them. They were there, it seemed, for a very long while. No one noticed Luna when she went and plopped herself down next to Harry.

"Here, let's close his eyes," she whispered, before leaning over and oh-so-gently closing Dobby's eyes. Harry looked at her and let out a heart-wrenching sob. Dobby, not Dobby! Luna smiled sadly.

"There. Now he can be sleeping." A tear escaped from Luna's eye and made its way down her dirty cheek. She patted Harry's shoulder and looked down at the house-elf.

The waves crashed against the shore and the four friends wept. They wept for their friends, they wept for the war, and the wept for Harry and Dobby, the faithful free house-elf.

Finally, when he couldn't cry anymore, harry fully acknowledged Luna. Her hair blew lightly in the breeze and her eyes were watery and beautiful, even though they were full of anguish. She wore a simple sweater and jeans, and when she looked over at him, her mouth parted slightly and she wiped the tears from her eyes. Hermione and Ron were standing close by, watching Harry and holding each other like their lives depended on it. Luna smiled up at them, then at Harry.

"Don't worry," she said, "you'll see him again. Besides, he's not really gone." She gently laced a hand over Harry's heart and Harry knew she could feel it beating wildly in his chest.

"He's in here, Harry. Just like your parents and Dumbledore and Sirius. Once someone has made their way into your heart, they can never really leave you."

In that moment, Harry was filled with so much love for Luna that he leaned over, and in front of Hermione and Ron; in front of the _whole _world, he kissed Luna Lovegood.

Her lips were soft and sweet against his, and the smell of lilacs grew very pungent. Harry moved closer to her and cupped her chin in one hand, and wrapped his other around her waist to draw her closer. Tentatively, Luna ran her hand in his hair a sighed against him before gently pulling away. She had a dreamy look on her face and Harry kissed her again—just a soft, tender peck.

"Oh, oh Harry…" she whispered. Harry moaned and held her closer.

"Well that solves you're problem, Harry." Someone said. Harry startled and both he and Luna sprang apart, suddenly remembering where they were. Hermione was looking at them with her arms crossed and a grin was spreading widely across her face. Ron's mouth was open in surprise and his eyes were wide, giving him the look of a fish. Hermione rolled her eyes when he said: "Bloody hell, mate! When did _you two _get together?!"


End file.
